Mysteries Of You And I
by Spirit of Autumn
Summary: Mikan Sakura is just a normal village girl... Until disaster strikes her village. Now Mikan will have to uncover secrets and stop the madness. Along her journey she meets many people, including a certain raven haired pervert. What will happen on her journey? Will she stop the madness? Will she fall in love? What secrets will she uncover about herself and others around her?(1st Fic)
1. Chapter 1: A New Threat

**_Hello! This is my first fanfic so please help me become better! ^-^ This was inspired by some movies and other fanfics I have read over the years. Please enjoy!~_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters or I would be rich. :D **

**Basically I own nothing.**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

_In life there is no fairy tales, No happily ever after's,_

_No prince charming. In life it's a reality where_

_You are going to be hurt, you are going to cry._

_But the best thing about reality is that there is a _

_tomorrow._

_**All fairy tales start with a prince, a princess or a commoner, falling in love and marrying. But what if neither knew they were royalty? Would the story change? For this story starts with two kingdoms and a threat that causes confusion and mystery.**_

**_ The Sakura Tree's Fire: Dragons & Stars_**

**_Chapter 1: A New Threat_**

****"Just a little more, Miss Kaoru!" A raven haired young woman, who looked as she was in pain, let out a loud cry. She continued to cry in pain as she pushed harder and harder. Suddenly soft baby cries were heard, echoing the room.

The woman sighed heavily as the other cradled the newly born baby. "You did it Miss Kaoru. Congratulations." The old woman smiled at the young beauty. She handed the baby to her and the woman smiled weakly.

"You're beautiful. Have the eyes of us Hyuuga's." She laughed softly .

The lady watching spoke up. "A boy. It's a boy." Kaoru looked at the baby with her eyes sparkling when suddenly a young man with raven hair came barging in. His face broke out in a smile when he saw the woman and the newborn.

"Ioran, what shall we name him?" Ioran looked at the woman. "Him? It's a boy?" Kauro nodded as she looked back at the now sleeping baby.

The young couple looked lovingly at their new born child when suddenly, Kauro spoke up.

"Natsume."

Ioran looked at his partner, confusion on his face. She just laughed and explained. "His name. I think his name should be Natsume." His face lit up at the name as he nodded his head. They both looked back to Natsume.

"Natsume, the first prince of the Dragon Kingdom, the Fire Prince."

2 weeks later-

A young brunette woman was panting loud with a young man holding her hand tightly. She was crying the loud cries of pain. Young Yuka Yukihara was giving birth. Her husband Izumi Yukihara was worried of what would happen after. The young maid spoke up over the cries.

"You're almost there, Yuka-sama!" After one final push her cries no longer echoed the room, but her newborns cry. She smiled with tears threatening to fall. The man, Izumi was crying tears of relief as he saw his wife was safe.

The young maid quickly took the baby to the couple. "It's a beautiful girl." She handed the baby and quickly bowed a goodbye, leaving the two new parents alone.

Their eyes were twinkling and smiles were etched on their faces. Yuka stroked the baby's cheek when suddenly she spoke up.

"Mikan. Let's name her Mikan."

She smiled softly and looked at the man next to her, smile etched to his face.

"Yes. Mikan Yukihara of the Star Kingdom, the princess of light."

**_.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._**

__Two men, shrouded in black, watched the two kingdoms. Each was looking at one kingdom. They made a signal towards the forest that separated the kingdoms. Thousands of people who were also shrouded in black came out.

Half went to one kingdom while the other half went to the other. The two men who gave the signal bowed respectfully towards a man who gave off an aura that was pure evil. He was cold and gave an evil laugh. An evil smirk was planted on his face.

"Be prepared, your highnesses."

**How was it? I don't think it was that good and it needs corrections. I don't have a beta reader or anything so it might have a lot of mistakes. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please leave reviews! It would be greatly appreciated. Until next time! **

**~ Autumn (✿◠‿◠) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Hyuuga Kingdom's Attack

**Hey there! Autumn here! I have come with a new chapter of ****_The Sakura's Fire _****series. ^-^ Hehe about the update.. I am taking CST'S and Common Core this month till May 7****th**** so updates MAY be slow. **

**Of course I won't abandon this story nor will I ever delete it. It's to grow my skills as a writer. It would be great to have a beta reader I guess but I am new so it can wait! **

**Enjoy this chapter~**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor the characters. They belong to Tachibana Higuchi. _**

**_If I did, well I would be rich. _**

* * *

"Together, they would watch everything

that was so carefully planned collapse,

and they would smile at

the beauty of destruction."

― Markus Zusak, The Book Thief

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Hyuuga Kingdom's Attack**

Dark clouds had rolled in, making the country dark. Many villagers hurried inside in fear of the dark. The men clouded in darkness invaded the now empty streets of the village. Taking in prisoners of anyone they saw, they headed towards the castles. The soldiers, frightened, informed their kings right away.

"Your highness, invaders are in the village. T-They appear to be headed this way." The soldier was shaking in fear of what the king would do.

"Invaders you say?" The kings' eyebrows creased in frustration as he got lost in thought. He closed his eyes to think and as he opened them, fire shown in his eyes.

"Protect the queen and the prince. Make sure no harm comes to them. If the invaders come to the palace, get the queen and the prince to safety. " Ioran said strictly. The soldier nodded at his command. "And if it absolutely necessary, use the secret passage. Keep them safe. Those are my orders to you, Tsubasa." Tsubasa, who had heard his name, stiffened and bowed. "Yes your highness. I will do everything in my power."

Ioran creased his forehead and called for his men. "We will protect this kingdom at all costs. Grab your weapons and be prepared to fight back. Atsushi, bring me my weapon." The man handed a sort of sword to the king as he stepped down. "Let us fight for this kingdom. We cannot let them win."

The soldiers raised their weapons one by one, each raised weapon signaling that they are ready to fight. The men including Ioran, stood guard outside and inside the palace, ready to attack. Meanwhile, Tsubasa was talking to Kaoru about what is now happening.

* * *

"I see. Invaders have come. Then Tsubasa, we must protect Natsume at all costs. He is special, not just because he is my son, but because one day he will come to save this kingdom if we were to fail today." Kaoru said as she looked at a sleeping Natsume while looking back at the man before her, her eyes filled with pain but determination.

At that moment, the raven haired lad understood what the queen had meant by protecting the young prince at all costs.

They had to protect Natsume, even if it cost their own lives. Kaoru and Tsubasa looked each other in the eye, as if swearing to protect Natsume without words. Kaoru had picked up the sleeping prince gently and was ready to save her son. "There's one thing I want you to do, Tsubasa. If I do die today, I want you to take care of Natsume and keep him safe. Please Tsubasa. I want him to have a great life."

She looked out the window to the full moon that now took over the sun. "I want you to promise me that you will do this. But you must not tell him about this day until you feel he should know. I know that one day, he will be a great king." She closed her eyes, holding tears back.

Her voice was trembling already as she spoke. "I know you will take good care of him. I am saying this to you because I sense that something terrible will happen today. I cannot say what will happen, but I fear that Natsume will be left alone. So I feel it is absolutely necessary to say this now." Kaoru gave Tsubasa one last look before a loud explosion was heard.

* * *

Ioran stood his ground as the explosion covered his view from whoever these invaders were. He stood guard as the smoke soon cleared. Cloaked men were all that was seen when the smoke cleared as the king could not believe his eyes.

There in the midst stood the people he feared most would come.

There stood the evil group of people from the darkness. The people who would bring darkness to the world if they were not stopped. At that moment, Ioran inhaled deeply as he set the command to attack. He found himself facing the strongest there. The commander of these invaders. A man who's eyes spoke nothing but war.

"I will not let you get away with this!" He exclaimed to the man. All the mysterious man did was smile evilly. He through a blow at Ioran but he quickly dodged and attacked himself. "Oh, but your highness, the war has already started. The destruction of this kingdom shall come and it will soon fall, deep into the darkness."

The man struck a blow slashing Iorans' shoulder. Ioran let out a small cry of pain as he struck a blow at the man's arm. The fighting continued and soon blood was all over the ground. Ioran was getting tired fast. He knew he wouldn't last long. "If you surrender now king, we won't hurt your people any longer." The man clenched his fist as he looked away.

He had to protect his people. He looked at the ground and thought of what he should do.

Then the mighty king, Ioran Hyuuga, had dropped to his knees and surrendered to the enemies.

To protect his people he gave up his pride.

The man smirked as he signaled the men to stop, ending the fight. They took the king as the cloaked men disappeared. The leader of the men looked back to the kingdom, an evil smile planted on his face. 'This job must be done correctly or you are dead. Bring me the prince alive. Kill whoever gets in your way.'

He turned away and started towards the dark forest with custody of the king.

* * *

Kaoru and Tsubasa were now running down an endless maze of corridors to escape from the now eerily quiet palace. Kaoru tried hard to hold back her tears as she ran as fast as she could. "Something might have gone wrong."

Tsubasa was panting hard as he ran looking for the room that had his only option of escape. He looked at the woman running next to him and the child in her arms. The child he would have to protect. "No. Something has gone wrong. We need to hurry out of here." Kaoru let a few tears fall but quickly held them back once again.

The queen nodded as she turned around to see if they were being followed. To her horror, there was a shadow figure with red eyes close on their trail. Kaoru knew what she had to do. She stopped running, causing Tsubasa to stop, and handed him Natsume. "It is time for you to fulfill your promise to me. Take him to a safe place and keep him safe. He must not know of this. Not yet. I'm counting on you, Tsubasa."

A sad smile was on her face as she stepped back, tears were surely streaming down her face. "But your highn-" Tsubasa was cut off by her. "Quickly now, before it catches up. Please take good care of our prince."

With those final words she gave Tsubasa a push. He started running as fast as he could towards the room with the secret passage. As Kaoru watched his figure get farther away, she wiped her tears and turned around to see the shadow creature get closer. She knew that this would be the end for her, but she put up a fight to stall time.

Tsubasa finally entered the room and put Natsume down for a minute. He pushed the couch and pulled the handle to a hidden door. He jumped down the passage and the small opening soon closed slowly, leaving behind the palace. Tsubasa knew he didn't have much time and ran quickly to wherever the passageway led.

* * *

The shadow figure soon had left Kaoru on the floor, bleeding to death, but it lost sight of its objective. It searched many rooms for the prince but he was gone. It's red eyes flared up in frustration of losing sight of Natsume and Tsubasa, but it decided to retreat.

Tsubasa had reached the end of the passage after many hours of walking. At the end of it, he found a ladder that led up somewhere. He climed up, now with the baby prince awake, to open the little door. He had put Natsume on his back halfway to the end with a piece of cloth he hung on his shoulder.

He had reached the top of the ladder and reached out to the handle. Tsubasa was frightened of what lied beyond this door, but he knew he had no other choice and opened the passage. He climbed out of the darkness, only to find himself in an unknown meadow full of life.

He was now in a land unknown to him. But he had to continue on for the sake of his kingdom.

For the sake of his promise.

* * *

**Hey! That's the end of Chapter 2! What do you think?**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Help and advice is much appreciated! Thank you for reading my story!**

**A big thanks to MitsukaiYuki for reviewing and giving me advice! I really appreciate it! **

**Until next time!**

**~ Autumn (✿◠‿◠)**


	3. Chapter 3- The Fall of the Light

**Hi people! Autumn here with a new chapter! I'm almost done with my tests! C; Anyway, I actually meant to write this before but I couldn't find the time… But here it is!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters. They belong to Tachibana Higuchi. **

**SO, please don't sue me ****C:**

* * *

Well I'll tell you my friend,

One day this worlds gonna end.

As your lies crumble down,

A new life she has found.

- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus ~ Face Down.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Rise of The Darkness, The Fall of the Light**

A fist furiously slams on a wall. Small whimpers were heard as a furious man yelled at the men in front of him. "What do you mean there are intruders attacking my kingdom?!"

The men bow their heads low as they try to look away from the man in front of them. "We're sorry, your highness. We couldn't fend them off in time. They are seemingly not harming any citizens."

The light brown haired man sighed and closed his eyes, in deep thought. "Who were the guards on duty at the fence today?" He waited for an answer from these men. The royal guards shuddered in fear as the king had lowered his voice. All hoping someone would step up.

Suddenly, a young man stepped up to face the king. "I was on that duty, your highness Izumi." He bowed his head to his higher up. The king, Izumi, opened his eyes to face the young man. "What exactly happened on your duty that you couldn't fend off these intruders?"

The blonde young man gulped and took a deep breath. He was gathering all the information he could gather from his mind. He did not want to get on the king's bad side. Especially right now.

"I was patrolling as usual when all of a sudden, these men cloaked in black blew through the wall. We tried to capture them and drive them away, but they wouldn't even budge. Your highness we tried our best to keep them from invading, but we were beaten."

The king was listening silently, frowning. When the blonde haired man stopped speaking e opened his eyes, signaling him to continue.

"We have many wounded soldiers and about 7 casualties. These enemies are extremely dangerous. There's one thing that you should know sir. Before one soldier had died, he had said to not let them get near the princess."

Izumi's eyes widened. He shot his head up to the soldier. "These people… They are after the princess. We must protect them at all costs. The queen must be protected as well."

The soldiers stood straight, understanding their mission. "Call soldier Misaki over. I need to talk to her about something." With a nod another soldier disappeared to find the said woman. "The rest of you, protect the civilians and do not let them come into this castle at all costs."

They all nodded and scattered around the castle to fulfill their duty. They had their guard up for any strange activity and suspicious characters. Once in positions, the soldier who went to get the soldier named Misaki returned with the said woman close behind.

* * *

The woman was obviously not happy that she was disturbed. She reached the king and he gave a nod to the soldier, telling him to go with the others. He disappeared leaving Izumi and Misaki alone.

"So, what did you need me for?" The pink haired lady asked. Izumi sighed and looked at the woman before him. "There are intruders in the palace. I need you to protect Mikan and Yuka. If anything happens get them to safety."

Misaki stood there for a few minutes before bowing her head. "Yes your highness. I will do everything I can." She turned and started heading for the queens room. "And if you can't protect Yuka fully, please just protect Mikan."

She looked back and nodded. "I will protect her. I swear." She turned back ahead and began towards the direction of her destination. The king watched her figure slowly disappear as she headed to protect the two girls. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for what was to come.

* * *

As the pink haired woman stood in front of the door, she remembered what the king said and her forehead creased into a frown. She didn't know what he had meant, but she had no time to stop and ask.

She knocked on the door once and a voice answered back to her. "Come in." Misaki opened the door to find a brunette woman holding a sleeping baby in her arms. The woman looked up and smiled at the pink haired lady.

"What brings you here, Misaki?" Misaki pondered over whether to tell the queen or not. When she finally decided, she opened her mouth and looked Yuka in the eye. "There are dangerous intruders in the kingdom. They seem to be… Aiming for your daughter."

Yuka shot her head up and had her eyes wide open. She looked at the sleeping Mikan and back at Misaki. "I see. They're after Mikan." She gave a sad smile directed towards the baby. "Misaki, I won't be able to care for Mikan after this. You must take care of her and protect her."

Misaki looked at the brunette haired woman, shocked. "Are you sure? But what do you mean you won't be able to take care of her?"

She was worried for the queen. What did she mean by not being able to take care of her own daughter anymore? The queen stayed silent for a few minutes when she suddenly spoke up

"I won't live through this attack, Misaki. I need you to take Mikan and get away from this place. Use the secret passage to head to a meadow outside of our kingdom. Protect her please. When you feel it necessary, you may tell her about this day. About her being a princess. But please raise her well."

At that moment, Misaki understood fully what she had to do. She knew that she had a promise to fulfill, that she had to complete her promise.

She nods her head in understanding. "I understand fully, your highness." Yuka smiles warmly at her as she stands. She hands Misaki the sleeping baby in her hands. "Go now. You have to hurry. I'm sure that you'll be a great caretaker."

She pushes Misaki out and sends her off to the passage. Misaki looks at the girl in her arms as she walks quickly towards her escape. The girl she has to protect. The girl she has to watch grow, even though she isn't her mother.

* * *

Misaki takes a deep breath as she steps into the dark passage ways. She ran as fast as she could as she could hear explosions and many painful screams behind her. What would happen to the king and queen? What will happen to the people and the kingdom?

All these questions had plagued her mind as she ran through the road that leads to a supposed meadow.

As she reached a dead end with only a ladder, she looked up and started climbing. The higher she climbed the more anxious she became. And as she reached the end, she opened the only exit and hopped out, the still sleeping baby girl on her back.

Her sight was blinded by sunlight. And everything else she saw was beauty, and the place where she would have to move away from if the intruders were to come near her.

But many miles away from them, the two boys had also seen the meadow and the older one straightened his face. They were on their own now, and they had no idea that the other existed. The two little souls, both unaware of what their pasts were to hold.

But how will their fate intertwine with the others?

* * *

**That's chapter 3 you guys! Leave a review on what you think!**

**Next chapter will have Natsume and Mikan all grown up.**

**These chapters were just their history because I wanted to explain this. **

**Anyways, thank you for reading! **

**Until next time!**

**~Autumn ****(✿◠‿◠)**


	4. Chapter 4: (AN: Sorry! TT)

**WAAAH... FORGIVE ME T^T I am really sorry it took this long for me to write this chapter. T^T And it might not even be good either. T^T **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I****don't****own****Gakuen****Alice****! No seriously. I don't have the money to buy it, if you can even buy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

**Outskirts of Kisegu Village: 8:26 A.M**

"I'll be off now!" A young brunette girl called out to someone as she went out the door. A female voice called back to her before the door closed. "Come back before dinner!" The door closed as the voice lingered for a while. The brunette girl walked for minutes, moving away from her small house.

She walked down a road of tall, green trees and beautiful flowers of all colors. She continued down that road for a little more before she reached another house bigger than her own. She went up the stairs of the patio and knocked on the door, awaiting someone to open the door.

The brunette stood there a minute before the door opened up to reveal a young raven haired girl. The raven haired girl before her was beautiful with amethyst eyes and perfect curves. Although she was beautiful, her eyes looked cold and emotionless.

The brunette smiled widely and jumped to hug the girl. "Hotaru!" The said girl took out a gun like object and shot it at the brunette. She fell down and hit her butt. As she got up, she rubbed her sides which she landed on.

"Geez Hotaru... You are my best friend and you may be a beauty, but you can be so mean sometimes."

The raven girl, who was named Hotaru, looked at her with a blank expression as she held the gun to her face. "Idiot. Don't jump on me like that."

The brunette smiled and stood up, walking towards Hotaru. "Ok, ok. I won't do that again. I promise." Hotaru stood there staring at her when suddenly an older woman popped up behind Hotaru. She had the same raven hair as Hotaru, but it was much longer and much more lively.

"Oh, Mikan! You've arrived! Please come in dear." The older lady told the brunette. The brunette, named Mikan, walked towards the door as she entered the house.

* * *

Inside was like a mansion despite the outside appearance. Anyone who was never inside before would be awed, much like Mikan was when she first entered. The walls were painted a refreshing light purple, mixed with a few dark stripes here and there. The chairs looked expensive, made of wood and polished clean. The paintings and pictures of family and others that made anyone stop and look.

It was indeed a gorgeous house that anyone would kill to have. Mikan stepped foot in the house and Hotaru soon followed, closing the door behind her. They were led to the dining room where it was bustling with life.

Eyes fell on Mikan as she entered the room. She bowed respectfully as she greeted everyone with a big smile. "Hey everyone!"

Soon everyone was laughing and joking at the table, a bright atmosphere soon filled the air. Nothing seemed to ever go wrong in her little village. Happiness was always there. "Hey, Hotaru. Look at the moon! It's pretty don't you think?" Mikan looked at her stoic best friend, awaiting an answer.

Silence stood as the raven haired gal stared at the moon. "Yea it is." Mikan smiled at her response as they both stared at the moon.

Realization hit Mikan as she remembered the time. "I have to go! It's already time for dinner and I promised to be back." The brunette panicked as she gathered her stuff. She headed for the door, but before exiting she said her goodbyes.

"Idiot. Next time you should keep track of when you need to go." Mikan pouted but shook it off as she needed to hurry. "Yea I should. Sorry! I really have to go now! Bye everyone, see you later!"

* * *

With that she left running back to her small house. Her footsteps got faster and faster, and as soon as she got to the door she froze.

"Oh boy. She is going to kill me for coming this late." Mikan panicked, thinking about what she would receive as a punishment. She opened the door slowly and closed. There was silence throughout the small house. Mikan sighed a bit and started walking towards the dining room. "Um... I'm home! I'm sorry I came late so please forgive me!" She called out to someone. Silence was all that filled the air and soon the brunette girl started to worry.

"Hello?" Still silence.

"MIKAN!"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Mikan screamed loud and jumped away. She turned to face a pink haired lady, who was just smirking.

"Geez, Misaki. You scared me to death! Almost to death." Mikan glared at the woman in front of her. The pink haired woman, named Misaki, laughed and looked at the brunette. "That was punishment for coming home late. You had me worried."

Mikan laughed a bit and smiled sheepishly. "Aha. Sorry Misaki. I got caught up at Hotaru's place." Misaki sighed. "It's fine, just be sure to keep track of time." She turned her back on her. "Though the next time you do that I won't go easy."

Mikan had sweat on her forehead as she nodded. She knew what was going to happen if she came late again. "Oh that's right!" The pinkette suddenly exclaimed. Mikan was startled and looked at the woman, confused. Misaki turned around and smiled at the brunette.

"I need you to go to the market tomorrow. We need more fruits and cheese. Oh and also some wheat." She told the brunette with a you-better-do-this-or-else tone. Mikan sighed and nodded her head. "Yes yes, I will go tomorrow. I promise." Misaki nodded her head and went upstairs to retreat to her room.

Mikan herself went to her room and lay on her bed, thinking. 'The market is so far away that I don't want to go! But Misaki will kill me if I don't.' She whined a bit in her head and wondered if anything exciting would happen tomorrow at the market.

'Guess I'll have to find out tomorrow.' She slowly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Kisegu Village: 7:46 P.M**

"Hey, hey. I need a favor from you." A raven haired man pleaded to another raven haired boy. The raven haired boy looked up with an annoyed face, and glared. "What?" The man smiled sheepishly. "Can you go to the market tomorrow? Please! We need more food."

The boy just stared and looked away. "And why should I?" The man fake cried and begged the boy. "Do it for the guy who took care of you your whole life!"

Crimson eyes stared at the man. "And we haven't eaten anything either! Just go and get more food! Come on, Natsume!" The crimson eyed boy sighed and went back to his nap. "Whatever." Was his reply to the man standing before him.

"Thank you! I owe you one!" The man said with fake tears of happiness in his eyes. "You already owe me 100 things, Baldie. So one more can't hurt." Natsume said, looking bored.

"I told you to not call me that! My name is Tsubasa!" The man said in a loud voice.

Natsume frowned and stood up. "Whatever, Baldie." He walked away from Tsubasa and into his room where he retreated.

"I TOLD YOU! IT'S TSUBASA NOT BALDIE!" Tsubasa cried out to the crimson eyed lad.

* * *

**T^T I'm so sorry this took forever... I do t even think it was good. So disappointed in myself. *sigh* Oh well I'll make next chapter better for sure! So please look forward to it! And review! I want to see what you guys think. And Natsume's part was so short... T^T WAAH! SORRY!**

**Oh and also: I'm changing the summary and title. The summary just changed the plot of where this chapter WOULD have gone. _ ehehe.. And the title I still haven't decided. I might change it after I post this chapter. So until next time! **

**~Autumn (✿◠‿◠)**


End file.
